Hatake, Naruto - Sage of Konoha
by army101
Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Kakashi makes a decision that will change the rest of his life. Now at the age of just 16, he is the father of his Sensei's son. How will life change for Naruto now that everyone thinks he is the son of Hatake, Kakashi of the Sharingan? Kakashi / Naruto, father/son story. Kakashi x OC, Naruto x Hinata.


Summary: On the night of the Kyuubi attack, Kakashi makes a decision that will change the rest of his life. Now at the age of just 16, he is the father of his Sensei's son. How will life change for Naruto now that everyone thinks he is the son of Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan?

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, just the ones that I will create throughout the story. I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

It was in the middle of the night just after the destruction of the Kyuubi attack, the Hokage stood on top of the Hokage Monument when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw one of his ANBU lands in front of him on one knee. "Scarecrow what can I do for you this evening?"

"Hokage-sama, may I speak freely?"

"Hai, of course."

"Hokage-sama what is to become of Naruto?"

The Hokage let out a deep sigh, "Naruto will be placed in an orphanage tomorrow after he is looked over in the hospital tonight."

"But what of the people? You know how they will treat Naruto once word gets out of him being the container of the Kyuubi. And don't tell me that it won't get out either, you know how that nobody in this village can keep a secret."

"The only people who know about Naruto's condition is the ANBU, the Elders, the council and myself. Not even the orphanage knows of it. I already have made a law of capital punishment for those who speak about it."

Scarecrow couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was his Sensei's son. The Hokage may say one thing and really in earnest mean for no one to find out but they both knew that the council will talk. This child was the only thing that Scarecrow had left. That was it, everything else, everyone else was gone. First, it was his father, then Obito, Rin and now his Sensei and wife. The only thing that he had left was this baby. He was the closest thing to a family that he had left especially ever since Minato had taken him in all those years ago. Minato was like a second father to him and Naruto was like the brother he had always wanted. That was when an idea came to him. "What if someone was to adopt Naruto? Or what if Naruto was no more and instead grew up believing to be part of another family?"

"What are you getting at Scarecrow?"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, we both know that the council will talk. Their hatred of what had just occurred not even hours ago will not go away anytime soon. We just lost our Yondaime and countless others, the village is in shambles; they will need something to blame and they will direct their hatred onto Naruto because of what he contains within him. Hokage-sama, I ask let me take Naruto as my own son. You say that the only people who know of his existence are ANBU, the Elders and the council. But what if we say that the boy has died from the enormous amount of chakra that was placed within his little body. I would be the perfect candidate. No one has seen me in over fourteen months since I have been placed to watch over Kushina-sama when Minato-Sensei discovered that he was to be a father. And then even before that, I was on a long-term mission in Iwa."

The Hokage was taken aback by this, he took a whiff of his pipe and let out a long sigh, "Scarecrow you are barely even sixteen. I cannot let you take on a child. You do not know the responsibility of having to raise another and your ninken are not the same."

Scarecrow eyes started to go wild. His thoughts were racing a million kilometers a minute. Did he want this? _The Hokage is right, can I take care of a child? I am just sixteen but this is my Sensei's son. I have nothing left, I already know that I will be empty without him. Hell….ahhh….yes, yes I want him._ Within mere seconds the turmoil within himself became resolved. What felt like hours to Scarecrow were in fact only a few minutes before he answered the Hokage, "No they are not the same, but I will raise him. I cannot leave the one thing that holds me to anything anymore alone. Hokage-sama, I have nothing anymore. This child is the only thing that I have left. I have lost everyone who has had any meaning in my life. Naruto…Naruto is the only thing that can keep me sane." Scarecrow said, tears falling down freely under his mask.

The Sandaime Hokage just shook his head in despair. His heart went out to the boy, it did but could he burden him with this type of responsibility. "Scarecrow take off the mask and stand next to me." He did as he was told. "Kakashi…" He looked down at the wrecked village. "Tell me what you see."

Kakashi peered out over the head of the Yondaime, "I see a village that is depressed with sorrow, mourning over their lost ones. People still looking for missing civilians. Hokage-sama," He looked towards the aging man, "But I also see a village who will destroy this child when and not if but when they find out about him. No one in this village knew that that the Yondaime even had a wife or a child. They think that the Kyuubi killed their precious Hokage, instead of a father who gave his life to protect the life of his only son and village that he loved so much. He needs a home Hokage-sama. I can provide him that." He again looked out at the village and gave out a small sigh, "Look I know that I am only sixteen and I have issues, I still can't sleep at night without seeing Rin's face or the last look of Obito. And now, now I know that I will have nightmares of my Sensei and how I was useless to save him. Hokage-sama this is my last chance of keeping my sanity. I need him just as much as he needs me. He has no one, he will be an outcast when word spreads; death threats will be his constant companion from angry, ignorant villagers who don't understand what it means to be the container of the beast." He looked at the Hokage. "I will take him and raise him as my son, rules be damned. I cannot allow my Sensei's son to be neglected and not know the love and compassion of what it means to have a family. I may not be the best fit, but who really ever is and I know that I am only sixteen but I know I can do this." He said with newfound conviction.

The Hokage rubbed his temples, looking at this boy, no young man who stood with new found resolution. He knew that there was nothing he could say or do that would change his mind. Kakashi was never the one to take things lightly and for him to confess like this was unfathomable. "Alright."

"But Ho…wait did you say alright?" The young ANBU inquired.

"Hai, but there will be conditions."

"Hai, anything. Just name them." Kakashi couldn't believe that the Hokage had agreed to this.

"First, since you want to be the boy's father so much, that is what you will be. There will be no adoption papers. As of this moment, you will become the biological father of Naruto. His name will be Hatake Naruto. Second, I will put two seals on him, the first so that it will change his chakra to silver so that matches the Hatake Clan Kekkei Genkai of having a higher chakra reserve which will match perfectly since he already has massive chakra reserves from his mother as part of the Uzumaki Clan."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I am a seal master after all. The other seal will change some of his physical characters such as his jawline and hair color. Once these seals are put in place they will last forever. Naruto will essentially be a Hatake by the time the seals set in."

"How long will that take?"

"They usually take about two months to settle in which will work perfectly for my third condition. You will take Naruto to Iwa since that is where everyone believes that is where you have been for the last fourteen months. You will stay there for a month and then travel back to Konoha and mark Naruto as a mission baby. My fourth condition will be a report twice per month at least for the first five years of Naruto's progress. He already has chakra reserves that of a five-year-old boy and he is less than a day old. I can only imagine what it will be like for when he is older and that does not include the extra chakra that he will receive from the Kyuubi."

"Hai, of course, Hokage-sama."

"You will leave tomorrow night Kakashi. I will have everything done for Naruto for when you arrive in my inner chambers. I suggest that you take tomorrow to gather the needed supplies for having a baby with you."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The young teenager said.

The Hokage just let a little chuckle. "I will need a sample of your blood before you go though." Kakashi did as he was instructed and took out a kunai from his ANBU weapons holster and a cloth and cut this thumb to allow some blood to drop on the cloth for the Hokage. "Thank you. Now I suggest you get a good night's sleep because that will be the last one you get for quite some time." He let out a small chuckle. "Report to my inner chambers at nineteen hundred tomorrow."

"Hai." With that Kakashi put his mask back on and went to his room in the ANBU barracks leaving the Hokage by himself on the monument.

 _Am I doing the right thing? Minato my dear friend, I hope you will be proud of Kakashi taking care of your son. I am sorry though that Naruto will never know who his true parents are. Please forgive me for this, but we both know what will happen._

Kakashi, who had shunshined away from the Hokage Monument ended up in his barracks room, a place where no one knew that he was even here, well except for the ANBU commander and the Hokage. He took off his mask. _What the hell did I just do?_ He thought to himself. "Am I really ready for a baby? I am a killer, a hard borne killer. No…Ahhhh!" He threw his hands up in the air and fell backward onto the bed.

"Kakashi you are an idiot, this is Sensei's son, of course, you can do it." He scrunched his eyes whilst holding a hand to his nose, rubbing it, thoughts plaguing his mind. "Hatake Naruto." He tried out on his tongue. "My son." The sound of the word 'son' was so foreign to him. "Oh god, I am going to become a father tomorrow night." Panic again started to seep into his body.

He jumped out of the bed and started pacing the small room. "Shit, I am going to be a father. What if I fuck up? I don't know what it means to be a father…hell, my own father…Ahhhh…ok calm down Kakashi, you are just overthinking this…but what if I'm not? No, no you are overthinking this. You'll be fine. Minato-Sensei practically became my second father. I'll be fine…we'll be fine." He stopped pacing. "Yes no matter what we will be fine. I will protect him and teach him to be a great shinobi just like Minato-Sensei."

He went to the bathroom to quickly shower and change into his pajama pants and put his loose face mask over himself and went to bed. _Yes, we will be fine._

The next morning Kakashi woke up a few hours before the sun would rise in the early morning. He went to the training grounds in full ANBU gear so that no one would recognize him like per usual standard of ANBU. He started out with forty laps around the training grounds and then went to kunai and shuriken work. He knew that he would need to hone in on these skills since he will again be traveling to Iwa as a civilian traveler but this time with a son.

After three hours, the sun started to rise and Kakashi stopped his training for the morning and decided that he should go to the market hoping that shops were even opened especially after everything that occurred last night. It was announced over the speaker for the village that the vigil would be held in the in two days' time in the evening once everything was calmed down and all missing persons were found. The only thing that Kakashi did not like was the fact that he would not be able to attend and be there to grieve with everyone else since he would be on the road with Naruto at that point.

After showering, changing and getting a quick bite to eat, he performed a long-lasting henge through a seal on his forearm to make it appear that he was a man in his early thirties, brown hair, and eyes, perfect for someone who wants to blend in the crowd. By the time that he was ready, it was about mid-morning, letting out a sigh and almost disbelief from the last twenty-four hours and everything that has transpired since. So much has changed and Kakashi knew that things were going to keep changing in the upcoming months. He wondered a bit if the Sandaime-Hokage would take up the seat permanently again or if they would eventually elect a new Hokage.

He walked to the market district, lowering his chakra level to be that of a civilian. He noticed how most of the businesses are closed, some incomplete ruins but to his surprise, there were a couple of random shops that were open. He walked to a small shop that seemed to carry a bit of everything. The owner who appeared to be a middle-aged woman, blonde hair and black eyes walked to the front of the store to greet her first customer of the day. "What brings you to the market Sir?" She looked a little out for sorts but tried to give her best smile, but Kakashi understood.

"Morning and hai, I am in need of baby supplies. Our house was hit in the attack last night and our baby boy has nothing." The man said.

"Of course, I understand. I will do my best to help you out. Are you going to go to the memorial services later this week?"

"Hai, luckily everyone is safe that I know. I am just saddened that our Yondaime is dead and all the shinobi who gave their lives for this village. Is your family safe?"

"Hai, I can understand. And hai, arigato."

Kakashi in his henged form spent the majority of the day getting the necessary supplies for the baby. He had filled six storage scrolls by the end of it. He got everything from a small bassinet, blankets, baby food, clothes, and some toys. His favorite one though of course was of a ninken all decked out in shinobi gear with a small hitai-ate. The last thing that he bought was a baby carrier so that he could carry Naruto while walking. By the time that he left it was nearing dinner time.

He let out a sigh and made his way back to his room. He spent the next hour packing everything that he would need, ate and then made his way down to the inner chambers of the Hokage's home in full ANBU gear with a small pack on his back. It didn't take long to get there using the underground passageways of ANBU. Once he was outside of where the door was only to find none there, he stopped. "Kai." He said quietly and the Genjutsu that surrounded the door and knocked.

"Enter." He heard from the other side of the door.

He entered, the room was not that large, and it was smaller in fact than what he thought it would be for a Hokage. The room itself was littered with walls of books and random piles of books on the floor. Scrolls were strewn about the desk that sat in the middle of the room. It was there that he saw the Hokage sitting with a small sleeping baby in his arms.

"Scarecrow. You may take off your mask now. There is no one here to see you."

He bowed, "Hai." He said and did as he was instructed.

"Good," He stood up and walked over to the young teenager. "Now I would like to introduce to you to your son, Naruto." The teenager gazed at the little bundle of joy in the arms of the Hokage. He took in the appearance of the little baby. He had a round face to him, reminding him of Kushina-sama, three whisker marks of each side of his face indicating his status as the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. His brow lifted a little at the sight of silver hair. He looked up at the Hokage, "Ah yes, my seal. As you can see his hair which had once been blonde like his fathers' is now silver to match yours. There will be other slight changes that will occur over the next month from the seal with your blood. The hair is the first thing that takes effect." The Hokage said answering Kakashi's unasked question.

"Can…can I hold him?" He asked unsure of himself, reality hitting him that this child would now be his responsibility.

"Of course." The Hokage handed over the small child to Kakashi, stirring the child awake. He opened his eyes to see the brilliant blue eyes that matched his Sensei's. A small tear threatened to escape his eye, "He has his eyes."

"Hai, that he does. Brilliant, innocent blue eyes."

"Will they also change?"

"I am not sure; the seal works differently for each person. It could but I personally hope that it doesn't, it would be nice to have a small trace of Minato left for the boy to have." The Hokage answered.

Kakashi looked down at little Naruto, pride swelling within him. All thoughts of regret and dread were erased from his mind as he looked into the eyes of his Sensei's son, "Hi there little one, I'm your Otosan." He smiled underneath his face mask.

First chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts. I've had this idea for a while now and I have a really good idea where I would like to see where this goes having read some other similar Kakashi / Naruto father/son mix. I will post the next chapter soon!


End file.
